Conventional operating systems permit users to view multiple computing applications through windows. Each of these windows generally includes a frame having controls for interacting with the computing application as well as controls for selecting which window frame is primary or moving, sizing, or otherwise managing the layout of the window. These window frames, however, occupy portions of a display that might otherwise be dedicated to an application's content. Furthermore, managing the primacy or layout of these windows through these controls can be time-consuming and annoying to users.